The present invention relates in general to pipe fittings and more particularly to a fitting for the aeration of water in a pool recirculating system.
Heretofore, a Venturi T-fitting with an air inlet had been employed for connection with the inlet fitting for the recirculation of water in a pool. In such a fitting, the component, in which the discharge orifice located at the air inlet was formed, was either fixed to the Venturi T-fitting or else was removable only with additional components of the fitting to which it was fixed. As a consequence thereof, the replacement of the component to change the size of the discharge orifice was costly. Additionally, the fitting was rather cumbersome.